heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.10 - Canary Tested, Superman Approved!
Logfile from HM2.0. Whereas the Avengers have a sort of solace in the Stark Tower, here at the Hall of Justice, Tony will find no such thing. Government ambassadors, military strategiests, and heroes mingle within the halls...within the Hall of Justice. It's crowded, and Tony will notice people from all walks of life and heroes of every size, shape, and power level, hailing from all over the world. As he walks by, some stop to wave, while others gawk. Tony. He's kind of a big deal. As the throngs of people make their way past him, all of the sudden there's a familiar face, "Tony?" "I've never gotten to thank you for your impression of a surgeon," Superman's smile is big. Tony Stark is a little speechless at first, but he gets himself together after a moment. "Well," he says, "I tried to get in and get out. I've never even touched a scalpel before." he takes a deep breath, "I'm just glad you came out the other side. There were a lot of people worried about you." Superman's smile grows even wider, "Well I'm sure I'd have been one of them had I been conscious." He tilts his head wistfully, "If it wasn't for you and Widow, I wouldn't be here, man. Thanks again." He looks around a little bit. "So what do you think? I haven't had a chance, either, to talk to you since you were voted in. Congratulations; this is a pretty marvelous place." Tony Stark nods, "Thank yourself. If it hadn't been for the kryptonite you gave me, I wouldn't have it on hand to use." he looks around, and it IS impressive - even to someone like Tony. "It's like being at the UN, except everyone's more civil." and he looks over at Superman. "Wait, you know Canary said something about that the other day when she prank called me over here but I thought she was just messing with me." - there's a skeptical look on his face. Superman looks to Tony, nonplussed. "Messing with you?" He pauses for a minute, "You mean you didn't even know that the Justice League was voting on your nomination? I spoke with Jarvis while you were out of town and he assured..." Superman's eyes go wide. "Well this is a new one. What happens when you become a member, and didn't even know it. I don't think that's in the bylaws..." Tony Stark hmms and rubs his chin, "No I didn't even know I was nominated.." he looks around, a little dumbfounded - something that again, does not happen often - "I didn't even know you guys liked me. I thought the prevailing opinion was that I'm a narcissistic egomaniac with impulse control issues and a penchant for showboating. JARVIS would've told me if the message had gone unpassed.." he says, as he thinks, then his eyes go wide a moment, "Oh - I bet he passed it on to Pepper. She probably thought she had more lead time to let me know. It's been kind of hectic as of late." "Nah," Superman shakes his head and clasps Tony on the shoulder, "We have the narcissistic egomaniacs and impulse control issues covered by separate heroes, and the Flash does all our showboating. In truth, Diana and I felt that you had worked with us on so many occasions that offering membership made sense. There wasn't anyone who disagreed." Tony Stark blinks, "Wait..Wonder Woman even..Oh. Well then. I'm..I'm honored." then he pauses. "Wait, I don't have to stop being an Avenger do I? It'd be kinda weird, since I kinda started that whole thing..." he seems legitimately concerned about that. Superman laughs, "Wait a minute, if you thought it was me who nominated you you were just sort of okay with it. Now that you know it's a Princess, suddenly the idea isn't half bad." And then, something occurs to him. It's only partially worrying, in a selfish way, as it dawns on him. "Have you had the opportunity to hang out with Diana before?" Tony Stark shakes his head, "We've never even met personally. I just know her by name and reputation. We've never even been in the same place at the same time. That's why I'm surprised. I figured if anyone was going to nominate me, it'd be you or Flash since I know both of you and we've worked together." "Oh," Superman says shaking his head. "Well, I guess you must have made a good impression." Superman seems to inflate a little bit, "So now that you know about the nomination and approval--this might be a bit backwards but--are you going to accept it?" Superman nods, "Don't worry about the Avengers. Most of us are on other teams. I myself am on a team called Legion. We're kind of open opportunity here." Tony Stark tries to think of anything else, "Oh, Pepper might tag along from time to time when there's nothing serious is happening - can I get her a guest pass when she does?" "Of course," Superman says with a smile. "Pepper's welcome any time." Superman almost mentions that his good friend, Krypto, is often on the grounds, but comparing Stark's secretary to his dog would probably be a very bad idea. To his embarrassment, he only thought of the idea on account of Krypto being his best friend. Tony Stark takes a deep breath. He looks around, and in a few moments retraces his steps from the explosion to the caves and what he had to do to escape. If you had told him a few years ago, that this moment would come, he would've laughed and offered to buy you a drink for the great joke. He laughs a little to himself. "You know, Kal, that night when I got home from the Watchtower I had a moment of clarity." he says as he slips his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "I realized that if I had been up to my usual hijinx, I would have never been able to do what I did up there - I wouldn't have had the hands for it. I went through and cleared out over half the bottles in my bars in the Penthouse and my office. I've had..maybe.." he squints as he thinks, "three drinks since then. I had my hands in your chest - thought maybe it was time to grow up a little." he looks to Superman and nods, smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, I accept." "That's great news," Superman says as he reaches out to shake Tony's hand. "And I'm pretty impressed. Alcohol doesn't effect me the same way it effects humans, so I've never experienced the sensation. I do know that a lot of people I care about have had to force it away. I'm proud that you've cut back." Tony Stark shakes Superman's hand warmly, "Well, it never got hold of me the way it gold hold of my old man, but I'll be damned if I ever let myself get in a way where I can't help someone because I've drank too much." he takes a deep breath, "Thanks. I'll bring as much as I can to the table - I'll also make Stark resources openly available to the rest of the League. Cleared at the Tower, materials available, all of that kind of stuff." "That's great. I know a lot of our agents are big names, but some are not, and some come from small countries with very little following despite their grand talents. I'm sure they'd love to take you up on that kind of offer. We're really going to love having you here, Tony. You're going to help a lot of people," Superman says with a smile. Category:Log